


The Natural History Museum of New Albion

by Gabriella_Marie



Series: New Albion [9]
Category: The Dolls of New Albion: A Steampunk Opera - Shapera, The New Albion Guide to Analogue Conciousness: An Atompunk Opera - Shapera
Genre: Angst, Basically what the title says, Gen, I'm sorry the first chapter is so short, Ideas from the New Albion Discord server, New Albion is weird, Parody, Satire, The rest will be longer...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:44:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriella_Marie/pseuds/Gabriella_Marie
Summary: Welcome to a place that's almost as weird as New Albion itself, its museum!





	The Natural History Museum of New Albion

Entering the large room, the tour guide started talking animatedly. “Welcome to our brand-new exhibit on the Albino Tribe that lives in the tunnels underneath New Albion!” At that introduction, the jumpsuit-clad tour guide left the room with a “Now, I'll leave you to explore the exhibit for a while and then we can continue our tour.” A girl of about 17 was one of the first to start walking around. She examined the only thing in the neon-lit room, a large white obelisk that very distinctly spelled out **_SORRY, WE DON’T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THEM EITHER._**

**Author's Note:**

> So, comment if you enjoyed? Any feedback? I'm always looking to improve my writing!


End file.
